Amor Vincit Omnia
by TheLadyPendragon
Summary: Knowing that Lelouch will die by his hands the next day, Suzaku makes a final request of the black prince. Lelouch complies. MxM. SuzaLulu. PWP. Spoilers. Giftfic.


**A/N: **This is my first smut in a _long _time. Wrote the last one when I was a 14 year old and it was friggin' awful, in my humble opinion. Written for my lovely friend Rosie's b-day (Aviatorlisa), and a sign that you should all work hard to befriend me, for I can (and unashamedly will) solicit you with porn. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Suzaku, Lelouch, or Code Geass. If I did, Lelouch would never have died, Shirley'd be dead rather early on, and Suzaku and Lelouch would be a couple. 8D A happy, well-sexed couple.

**Warnings: **Slash, PWP (porn without plot) in which plot has kind of wheedled itself in, spoilers for the end of the series. There will be sex, so if you are against that or too young to view it, don't read, please.

* * *

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

**

* * *

**

"Are you ready, Suzaku?" a soft, hypnotic voice asked. The brown haired knight nodded mechanically, before he could even stop himself. It was an instinctual reaction by now. He'd been asked the question so many times — _are you ready? Ready to kill me?_ — that he could do nothing but nod. The questioner smiled, his full lips turning up at the corners of his pinkish mouth, lighting up his whole face. "Good, because I'm depending on you, Suzaku. You can't let me down now."

Suzaku frowned, observing his "friend." Lelouch was already dressed in the next day's finery, observing himself almost giddily before a full-length mirror. The outfit consisted of a white frock-coat embroidered with the Geass symbol, or something similar to it, in golds and purples and reds. Small tassels hung from the top, dangling over stark white pants, and gold and white boots. In short, the terror of Britannia, the murderer of Euphemia, looked, to Suzaku, like an angel. The young emperor flashed the other man a smile that unconsciously emphasized the statement, looking pure and holy like some benevolent god.

"How do I look, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked, doing a small twirl for his friend, as if nothing mattered. As if they were once again small boys playing in a field of flowers. As if his pretty white coat wouldn't soon be stained with his own dark blood. As if he wasn't going to die tomorrow — and by Suzaku's own hands. The knight bared his teeth and Lelouch frowned.

"How do I look, Suzaku?" he asked again, persistently, and Suzaku could swear he heard a desperate edge to it. Lelouch was worried, too, he realized, but didn't want to show it. The frown became more prominent on his face. He turned away from Lelouch, forcing the emperor to come up to the bedside where he sat.

"I can't do this anymore, Lelouch," Suzaku finally whispered, voice ragged, when Lelouch finally got him to turn around again. The emperor took in a sharp breath of air and tucked a slim, gloved hand under the other man's chin, rougher than Suzaku thought he could, and forced him to meet his eyes. They flashed with the light of Geass.

"What do you mean, 'I can't do this?'" the black prince asked, voice tight. "This is no longer a matter of what you can or cannot do, Suzaku. My death is necessary for the world to change. Only Zero can do it — only _you_ can, and you promised me you would."

Suzaku forced his head away, his eyes locked on an embossed tile, refusing to meet that of his once closest friend's.

"Why can the world only get peace if you die?" he asked, voice desperate. "Why can't you just — why can't you just _be _the emperor? A better emperor? You can give all the countries their freedom back..." The tears were falling freely, now, and Lelouch watched him with those calculating amethyst orbs, silent. "Why must you die for all this to happen? Why can't you _live_, Lelouch?"

The emperor remained silent, but Suzaku thought that the violet orbs had thawed out a bit, softening to the point of resembling the violet silk that adorned the young ruler's garments. Finally, Lelouch spoke, voice shielded.

"I don't know why you're so upset, Kururugi. After all, you were Euphemia's knight. What happened to that thirst for revenge you once so proudly adorned? Am I no longer the hated Zero who took your beloved princess from you? Did I not cruelly manipulate you for my own selfish benefits?" The voice was so cold that Suzaku had to draw a breath, he was so shocked. Lelouch had only ever spoken to him that way as Zero, when his much beloved and familiar face had been hidden behind a mask. The knight frowned, thinking of the question he'd always been asked — even by himself. Why _hadn't_ he killed Zero, the man who had stolen Euphemia from him?

"Because..." he whispered, wiping his eyes with a mechanical motion, "because you're _Lelouch_... I wanted to kill Zero so much when Euphemia died. And that rage was still strong — no, stronger — when I found out you, my best friend, had done it. I couldn't believe it, and I wanted to kill you for it."

He trailed off, and Lelouch watched him with blank eyes. But he seemed to be as curious about what Suzaku was saying as Suzaku himself. He hung on the words, frown deepening.

"So why didn't you?" Lelouch asked, voice clipped, and both men winced. He hadn't meant to be so harsh.

"When I — when I shot you, in that cave, and your helmet broke in half, and I saw your face...I knew I couldn't do it, Lelouch," Suzaku whispered, and now his voice was choked with a sob. Lelouch watched him with surprised violet eyes. He seemed to be whispering the word 'no' under his breath, lips moving but no words coming out. "I couldn't lose you _and_ Euphemia, not together, because I cared about both of you... So I took you before the emperor, and I let him erase your memories. That way — that way I could actually revel in the fact that you were still alive, even if our relationship was no longer the same..."

Lelouch, by this point, was as pale as his white coat, his eyes two pinprick slits, his lip being bitten so hard that it was nearly turning blue.

"No," he whispered, again and again, and fell almost bonelessly on top of his bed, gloved fingers desperately gripping his hair, nearly pulling it from his scalp. Suzaku gently climbed on top of him and took the tightly gripping hands in his own, gently prying them off. He let himself lie on top of the other boy, draping over his minutely smaller body like a security blanket.

"Don't make me do it — don't make me kill you... I don't think I could stomach it..." the knight whispered again, his head tucked against Lelouch's neck and shoulder. Lelouch let his hands unconsciously trail up to the curly brown locks and stroked them.

"I'm sorry, Suzaku," he said, voice gentle, before his face, hidden from the knight, hardened, a new wave of determination washing over it. "But that is non-negotiable. For Nunally, and for you, I will gladly die to give you a better world. I'm sorry if it hurts you, but it has to be you, Suzaku. I trust no man more and there is no other whom I wish to die in the arms of."

Hearing the resolve in his voice, the knight sobbed in defeat, wetting the silken material of the emperor's garments. Lelouch didn't seem to mind, his hands still mindlessly running through Suzaku's hair. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of peaceful motions, Suzaku lifted himself up, his arms on either side of the emperor's head.

"Then grant me one last request," he said, mouth set resolutely, and Lelouch nodded, not even waiting to hear the request. He would do anything for Suzaku — his enemy, his friend, his lover. Suzaku smiled, and before he knew what was happening, the knight dipped down to kiss Lelouch. The young emperor tensed at first, shocked by the action, but he soon melted into it. Suzaku's lips were as soft as silk, but the man kissed with such desperation and need that they were both soon gripping on one another's clothes and hair, anything to catch a hold of this new feeling. Finally, when the need for air became apparent, Suzaku pulled away, smiling, but it was a somber smile. "Give yourself to me, Lelouch vi Britannia," he ordered, and for the first time, Lelouch complied.

Suzaku carefully unbuttoned the collar of Lelouch's coat, and pressed a kiss to the pale skin, earning a moan from the emperor. He grinned, trying to pretend the moment was not the last they would have together, and unbuttoned the rest of the top, exposing the delicate chest and the large, dusty pink nipples. They were so sensitive that they peaked almost immediately, and Lelouch shivered. Suzaku's next grin was mischievous. He bent down and licked one of the pink nubs, causing Lelouch to arch in surprise, crying out. The emperor's coat, tangled around his arms, prevented him from making too many struggling motions.

"Ah, Suzaku!" he moaned, but Suzaku ignored him, latching around the nub. He began to nibble on it, making Lelouch groan from the minor pain, before his sandpaper-like tongue soothed the pain with licking and sucking motions. All the while, his other hand busily pinched and rubbed the other nub, giving it just as much attention. He soon switched and repeated the motions, doing so until he could feel an apparent bulge in the front of Lelouch's white trousers. He wondered, a bit scathingly, if Lelouch would still go ahead with tomorrow if his clothes were stained with bodily fluids. After all, the boy was such a neat freak. Lelouch arched up, bringing the bulge back to Suzaku's attention, so he undid the buttons and zippers on the boy's pants, giving himself a place to stick his hand through. He did so, grasping the hardening bulge through Lelouch's silken boxers while allowing his mouth further access to each and every contour on the emperor's thin chest. He wouldn't have such a moment with Lelouch ever again, so he'd be damned if he didn't milk it for all it was worth.

"Do you like this, Lelouch?" he asked, squeezing the emperor's length. The violet-eyed boy whimpered, his eyes shutting desperately, and he gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Suzaku, please..." the boy whimpered, his voice breathy, and the knight grinned. He kissed his way down Lelouch's chest, trailing his tongue through lithe contours and muscles, and watched Lelouch through hooded eyes, dipping his tongue into the other male's clenching navel. Lelouch bucked up again, trying to get more friction against Suzaku's hand, and his desperate whimpering finally made Suzaku relent. He took his hand out of Lelouch's pants, causing him to whimper, but only did so to tug off the material, leaving the boy nude. Lelouch blushed while Suzaku appraisingly took in every inch of him. For the first time in a long time the emperor felt embarrassed and self conscious. It didn't help any when Suzaku got up off of him, leaving him alone and desperate and needy, craving the knight's touch. Suzaku noticed his expression and laughed out loud, making the emperor's flush darken, if that was even possible. "Relax, Lelouch. I'm just taking off my clothes. You can't be the only naked one, can you?"

The young Britannian flushed at this, but quietly observed Suzaku as he, somewhat inelegantly, pulled off all of his clothes, exposing himself in a way Lelouch probably couldn't, and let all off the garments fall to the floor. He stood there, looking muscular and strong, for a second, smirking, as if he knew how Lelouch's eyes traveled all over him, drank him up, before he spoke.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything we could use as lube, do you?" he asked, barely pausing to look at Lelouch, as he hurriedly stripped the drawers and cabinets. Lelouch, at any other time, would have laughed at this, would have allowed Suzaku's impatient quirks to endear their first time to him, but he didn't have much time. The sun would rise and he would die, simple as that.

"R-right there, in the bathroom. There's some body lotion. Will that work?" he asked, efficiently, though there was a quiver to his voice that he didn't like. Suzaku, thankfully, seemed too excited to notice. He quickly stalked over to the bathroom and grabbed the vanilla scented lotion, running back over to Lelouch's side. He proceeded to dump a generous amount on his own fingers, making them incredibly sleek, and fell to his knees before Lelouch.

"Open your legs," he commanded huskily, and Lelouch complied, spreading his long, pale legs to give Suzaku ample room to do whatever he would. For the first time, Lelouch felt nervous. He'd never done this before — not even with Shirley or CC — but it only seemed fitting that Suzaku would be the one to take him this way. Suzaku was nervous, too, under all his outward excitement. He saw Lelouch shiver and frowned. "Are you sure you want to do this? It might hurt. Think carefully."

The emperor only nodded, so Suzaku carefully placed a finger at the other boy's puckered entrance, causing Lelouch to tense, but the dark haired boy didn't say anything to stop him. He pushed the finger in slowly, inch by inch, and groaned at the heat he felt. It immediately traveled and pooled in his groin, his length hard and ready to replace his finger. But he would take things slowly. After all, it was this moment that he'd have on cold, lonely nights, thinking of the smell of Lelouch's hair or the way his eyes sparkled like jewels. He pushed the finger in as deep as it would go, paused, and began turning it this way and that, trying to get Lelouch used to the feeling. Lelouch whimpered, his eyes shut in pain, but eventually he seemed to grow more comfortable with the violation. He loosened around Suzaku's finger, which gave the knight the go ahead to push in another. He scissored them, pulling them in and out, but this time the pain seemed to be too much.

"Ah, Suzaku, it hurts!" the emperor cried, small tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, and Suzaku frowned. Quickly he found a distraction. Lelouch's cock sat before him, hard and dripping with pre-ejaculatory fluid, and he bent his head down to lick the mushroom-capped pink head. Lelouch immediately bucked, taken by surprise, and seemed to momentarily forget his pain. Suzaku grinned and took the whole thing in his mouth, his free hand gripping the other boy's hips to keep him from bucking — and possibly choking — him. He began to playfully run his tongue up and down Lelouch's length, feeling it hardening further in his mouth, and tasted the salty pre-cum. Normally the taste would bother him, but this was Lelouch, and he found himself enjoying in.

"Oh, Suzaku!" the emperor groaned, finally freeing his hands and gripping Suzaku's hair to have something to do with them. Suzaku grinned around his mouthful and loosened his throat, taking the emperor's member as far back as it would go down his throat. He began bobbing his head up and down, all while fingering his friend, and Lelouch was moaning with a frenzy. Suddenly, his probing fingers hit something and Lelouch cried out, coming hard in his mouth. Suzaku didn't expect this and some of the Britannian's cum leaked from his mouth. He did, however, manage to swallow most of it.

"How was that?" the knight asked, allowing Lelouch's flaccid member to fall from his mouth. The emperor took in deep breaths, his pretty face streaked with hair and sweat, and looked, to Suzaku's immense pleasure, completely spent. He offered a tired smile for an answer and Suzaku grinned, though somewhat guiltily. Lelouch looked ready to just go to sleep, but he couldn't let that happen — not yet. This was his last moment with his closest friend and he'd be damned if he wasted it. He lifted the hazy Lelouch by the hips, granting him greater access, and positioned his own engorged member near the emperor's puckered entrance.

"Sorry," he whispered, and pushed in, immediately waking the half-asleep boy up. Lelouch gave a gasp of pain, and Suzaku winced, slowly pushing his member in, inch by inch, so as to prevent too much pain. He remembered touching Lelouch's prostrate with his fingers, as well as the emperor's reaction to the action, and vouched to aim for there. When he was about halfway in, and Lelouch's whimpers had died down a bit, he pushed in all the way, aiming for the general direction of the other male's prostrate. He knew when he hit it because Lelouch gave out a strangled groan of pleasure.

"Ah, S-Suzaku, harder," the emperor commanded, and Suzaku gave a crooked smirk.

"Yes, your majesty," he teased and began to pound into the other boy, gripping his hips to hold him up, as Lelouch seemed about ready to fall in on himself from the pleasure. If the knight was a little too rough, he couldn't help it. Lelouch's insides were so hot and tight, milking his hard organ and wrapped almost painfully around it, so he kept pounding in and out of the boy to relieve the desperate, pleasurable ache he felt. Lelouch's sweet moans only made him harder, and it felt like Lelouch's clenching around him was becoming too tight. Between the sounds of the slapping of their skin and their guttural moans, Suzaku noticed that Lelouch's shaft was hard again. He grinned and reached between them to grasp Lelouch's neglected penis. The young emperor gave a sharp gasp at this and bucked. His motions impaled him even deeper on Suzaku's erection, and the knight moaned. He pumped Lelouch's member in sync with his own thrusts, rubbing the slitted tip with nimble fingers along with a few squeezes, and felt it tighten to the point of release. Still he gripped it, unrelenting.

"S-Suzaku!" Lelouch cried, sounding pitiful. "P-please, let me cum!"

Suzaku smiled between the huffs in response, blowing sweat-slicked hair from his face.

"I want us to come together," he whispered, bending down to capture Lelouch's lips in his own, and swallowed his delicious cries. He managed to do this all while pounding into Lelouch and pumping the other boy's erection. Eventually, Lelouch gave a strangled cry, his seed splurting out between both of their chests and stomachs. His ass clenched tightly around Suzaku's cock, and Suzaku cried out, unable to hold back his own release. He emptied his own offering into Lelouch, and gave a few last thrusts to ride out the orgasm. Finally, after what felt like forever but wasn't really more than a few seconds, he pulled out, falling besides Lelouch on the bedside. He gathered the emperor's more dainty form in his arms and used the messy bed sheets to wipe away as much of their accumulated mess as possible. Then he turned the blanket—in hopes that, perhaps, it was a bit cleaner — and wrapped it around himself and the sleepy Lelouch. They laid together in silence for a few minutes, and Suzaku marveled at how sweet the sound of Lelouch's breaths sounded to him. He tried not to think of how, this time tomorrow, the other boy probably wouldn't be breathing at all anymore — and he would be the cause. Lelouch remained silent, not reassuring him in the slightest.

"L-Lelouch?" he finally ventured, shaking the boy in his arms gently. Lelouch looked up at him through one open, hazy violet eye, partially obscured by his adorable ruffled locks.

"Hmm?" the emperor managed, looking ready to fall asleep on the floor, if that was what it took.

"I love you!" the knight suddenly blurted, eyes wide and awake. When Lelouch remained silent he began to panic. Finally, the pretty brunet made a garbled sound, smiling peacefully, and fell asleep. Suzaku stared at him blankly for many minutes, before an answering smile touched his lips. He pressed the smile to the sloppy top of Lelouch's head and whispered a soft goodnight.

_'I love you, too, Suzaku...'_ the Black Prince whispered, and knew they would someday meet again.

* * *

**Owari!**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **And...that was depressing. No doubt I've made you both horny and sad. If so, I've accomplished my goal! Happy b-day, Rosie! I hope the day is extra special. Now, I must go watch CG and cry over the ending again. If you hear someone shouting, "Why, Suzaku, you bastard?! Why couldn't you have found another way!?" then it's me. The title translation means _Love Conquers All_, even though, in this case, it kind of didn't. ^^; I read it in Chaucer, though, so there must be some merits, no?

**R&R: **As I said, this is my first smut in a long time, and my second smut in existence, so please take some time to critique. :)


End file.
